Turn Around, Bright Eyes
by CalaveraCandiedSkull
Summary: Every now and then I fall apart. Nothing I can do, a total eclipse of the heart. SoMa, kinda angsty, romance, rated T for kindasorta insanity and language


**ONHONHON huzzah, huzzah, my first Soul Eater fanfics! YAYS! **

**Ever heard the song "Total Eclipse of the Heart" by Bonnie Tyler? (Of course you have. Everyone has unless they live under a rock. So, if you're Patrick, you're exempt, but EVERYONE ELSE SHOULD) Well, this twisted little ficlet was inspired by that totally awesome song.**

**Disclaimer: This is dumb. Do you **_**really**_** think I own anything but the laptop I used to write this?**

**xXx**

_Turn around_

Maka allowed a sigh to escape her lips, the soft whoosh gently blowing a piece of bangs upwards. A shiver ran down the length of her arms. She could feel the loneliness of her bedroom pressing in on her from all sides, from the cool air wafting in through the window glass to the haunting piano melody echoing in her head.

_Turn around _

Yawning stiffly, she covered her mouth with her hands. Tears escaped from below her eyelids, splashing across her fingers. She gently wiped a tear away, rubbing it between forefinger and thumb. More tears began to fall. She hastily wiped her eyes, but still more fell, making muffled splashes as they landed on her pyjama-clad knees.

_Turn around _

Thin fingers fumbled across the desk, feeling for something she _knew_ was there – and it was; the smooth glass of the picture frame. She remembered it well. A picture of better days, back when she smiled at the camera with all her heart; back when Soul had smirked beside her; back when she still had all her friends and hadn't lost them to the horrible casualty of war; back when she still pretended to hate her father; back before everyone was gone.

_Turn around _

A sudden fear took hold in her stomach, clenching tighter and tighter as though it would rip her apart. Tears began to fall again, but she barely notices, her mind focused on the uncontrollable terror that has taken root. She stumbled to her feet, flailing blindly for an exit, a door, and her feet catch against each other, causing her to land on the floor with a _thud_. A sight fill her mind's eye – a longing for a sight she will never see again – of crimson red eyes filed to the brim with worry, with care, with love. Shakily, she rose to her feet, and found the doorknob.

_Turn around, bright eyes _

_every now and then I fall apart._

She can't stop the tears anymore. She doesn't even want to. Stumbling her way down the hall, feeling her toes clench and curl around the threadbare carpeting, she ran her hands along the wall, allowing her tears to stain the old and familiar patterns. She brushes the bangs out of her eyes, realizes the irony of what she has done, and begins to laugh. Giggles bubble out of her lips, unable to stop, and she collapses against the wall, sliding down, curling into fetal position, the laughter turning into wracking sobs.

_Turn around _

Footsteps echoed outside in the hall. A familiar voice called her name, the sound reaching her ears distorted and mutated. Feeling suddenly claustrophobic, she attempted to scramble away from the sound of the voice and the sudden warmth beside her body.

Like a voice from a dream, the gentle growl sends shivers all across her body. "Maka? What's wrong?"

_Turn around _

Helplessly, Maka felt her limbs loosen, all but relaxing into the oh-so-familiar sound of concern. She wiped the tears from her eyes, and attempted to shake him off, but his hand caught her wrist. Calloused fingers gently pulled her hand away from her face, and a thumb caresses her cheekbone, gentle and kind. Unable to fight him off, she dissolved into another flurry of tears, melting into his embrace, wailing like a child in his arms.

_Turn around _

"I know," he whispers softly. "I know."

Anger overtook her. "No," she hissed, "no, you don't know, you have _no fucking clue!_" She wrenches herself away, and falls back onto her elbows. Scrambling to get away from him, sobs wracked her thin frame. Her fingers reach up, covering her eyes. "You don't know how it feels to lose _everything_!"

_Turn around _

"You didn't lose everything," he stated sharply.

Maka drew back, fear striking through her heart sharper than his words. She wants to get away. She tried to stand, to escape, but his hands catch her again, and before she can stop him, she has pulled her into a tight embrace. Her breath threatened to leave her. She felt her face flush with heat.

"You didn't lose me," he muttered fiercely. "You will _never_ lose me."

_Turn around, bright eyes _

_every now and then I fall apart. _

"I'm falling apart," she moaned in despair. Releasing her, Soul brings his hands up to her face, and presses his lips on hers gently.

_And I need you now tonight  
and I need you more than ever _

She responded softly, feeling the movement of his mouth, the pressure of his hands along her jaw line. He presses closer, she presses back, a need to lose herself in him entirely fills up every inch of her. She need him, needs his touch, and as he moves his fingers to thread through her hair, she clutches at the back of his shirt.__

And if you'll only hold me tight  
we'll be holding on forever 

He held her tight, as she broke the kiss, resting her forehead on his shoulder. "I can't do this, Soul."

"Do what?"

"Live like this. _Love_ like this. I'm broken, and I can't be fixed." He grips her back tighter, but she continues. "I've lost Papa, Mama, all my friends..." she covers her eyes with her hand. "I've even lost this."

He is staring at her; she can feel the heat of his gaze even if she can't see it. "Maka. I'll be here forever, whether you want me to be or not." His voice wavers, and for a minute she thinks he might be crying. "And although I failed to protect you once, it'll never happen again. I'll be by your side _forever_."

_Once upon a time there was light in my life  
But now there's only love in the dark. _

Her eyelids close, and he kisses them gently, lips ghosting over her sensitive skin. "Even if you can't see it." His voice breaks, and now she knows he is crying. "Even if you can't see me."

She wraps her arms around him, reflex causing her eyelids to close over her sightless eyes. A small, wry smile worms its way on her face as his tears hit the top of her head.

"You're all I have left to live for, Soul."

_Nothing I can say  
A total eclipse of the __heart__. _

**xXx**

**OH SCHNAP PLOT TWIST did anyone get that she was blind? If you figured it out before the end, props to you! You're smarter than me!**

**Please review! 'Cause if you don't, I'll end up thinking this was stupid and dumb, which it OBVIOUSLY wasn't. XP **

**~CCS **


End file.
